Continue
by The Reaper's grin
Summary: One-shot BL/LV. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment résumer ce que j'ai écrit, étant donné que c'est déjà assez court. Venez lire si vous êtes curieux et si vous raffolez de l'esprit tordu de notre chère Bellatrix...


Ne pas courir. Surtout ne pas courir. Ne marche pas trop lentement, non plus. Rappelle-toi : il te chasse, il te traque. Reste calme, et continue. Ne regarde pas en arrière. Que rien ne te distraie. Ne commets aucune erreur. Tourne maintenant, prends à gauche, effleure la haie, trompe le, sème le doute. Respire moins fort, ses sens sont aiguisés. Attends ! Ne marche pas sur les dalles, il entendrait. Prends le chemin de terre, efface tes empreintes derrière toi. Gagne la forêt, tu pourras t'y cacher. Pour l'instant, il ne doit pas te localiser. Concentre-toi et marche.

À terre ! Rampe, couche-toi dans le fossé, reste immobile, quoi qu'il t'en coûte. Ne fais pas attention au clapotis incessant de la pluie qui tombe, goutte à goutte, sur les feuilles mortes. Focalise-toi sur quelque chose de tangible, de palpable. Ne pense surtout pas au fracas de sa marche, aux coups qu'il assène sur son passage. Laisse-le te dépasser. Qu'il marche loin, et tu te relèveras. Regarde, ses pieds nus, longs et fins, couleur d'albâtre, s'éloignent déjà. Sa robe noire traîne dans son dos, soulève les brindilles et les cafards morts autour de lui. Ne te laisse pas enivrer, maîtrise-toi encore un peu. Oui... c'est ça. Sors de ce trou infâme, et repars.

Un crissement, une branche qui craque, la lame d'un poignard qui effleure la fontaine de marbre. Tu sens, ce frisson qui descend le long de ton dos ? C'est délicieux, je sais, mais reste calme, la récompense sera meilleure si ça dure. Enfin, s'il est assez bon pour juger que tu en mérites une. N'oublie pas que tu es pitoyable, comparée à lui.

Il murmure, l'entends-tu ? Ce long sifflement, son pouvoir si particulier, si envoûtant ? Résiste, ne le rejoins pas, fais abstraction totale des mots qu'il susurre de plus en plus fort. Non, tu fais erreur, il ne parle pas plus fort, il se rapproche. Il trouve ça trop facile, tu es loin de le satisfaire. Qui es-tu pour avoir osé douter de la puissance de ton seigneur, pour avoir pensé qu'il ne te trouverait pas ? Tu croyais vraiment être à la hauteur ? Non, pas pour lui, rien n'est assez bon pour lui. Mais tu es ce qu'il a de meilleur, contente-t'en, reste au moins à ce niveau, retarde la fin du jeu.

Il est sur ta piste depuis longtemps, tu sais... Un mouvement de trop et il te tombera dessus, il ne pourra plus faire semblant de ne pas t'avoir repérée. Il s'amuse, il te laisse croire que tu peux encore lutter. Satisfais-le. N'abandonne pas sans combattre, il n'aimerait pas ça. Sors ta baguette, maintenant.

Retourne toi ! Il est là. Lève le bras ! Contre-le ! Pare, fends-toi, réponds, attaque ! Trop tard... Sa puissance se fait infinie, s'engouffre dans ton esprit et te soumet. Il te maîtrise, contrôle tes pensées et ne se lasse pas de visionner tous tes désirs. Il se repaît de tes attentes. Il se promène dans ta tête, il t'évalue. Tu le sens insister sur ta mémoire ? Tu le sens apprendre ta vie et tu te sens t'abandonner petit à petit.

Il relâche la pression. Tu es à genoux, tes cheveux sont complètement emmêlés, ton corps échauffé et tes sens, oh... attisés. Tu soupires, tu veux qu'il continue. Mais ça ne servirait à rien. Désormais, tu n'as aucun secret pour lui. Tu aimerais l'empêcher de croire que tu es commune, c'est impossible. À ses yeux tu n'es rien qu'un partisan de plus. C'est ce qui fait ton bonheur, bien sûr. Tu ne vis que pour ça, que pour lui, que pour ce qu'il incarne et ce qu'il souhaite faire de toi. Car tu as la chance qu'il te veuille à ses côtés.

\- Ce fût une bonne chasse, Bellatrix, je t'en remercie.

Sa voix est un baume qui conforte ton cœur palpitant encore des fantasmes que ton esprit ne peut s'empêcher de dessiner. Elle glisse sur toi comme une douce étoffe et te recouvre entièrement, pour mieux te serrer, pour mieux te posséder.

\- Je suis votre plus loyale servante, Maître.

Tu trembles, et frémis lorsqu'il commence à rire doucement. Tu n'aurais pas dû parler, reste à ta place. Baisse les yeux, ferme la bouche, n'insiste pas.

\- Je le sais, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au manoir, Bellatrix. Nous avons beaucoup à faire.

Et tu obéis, tu ne veux jamais arrêter d'obéir.

* * *

_**Un avis à partager ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre... Mon but était d'essayer de représenter la folie de Bellatrix, d'entrer dans sa tête, en gros, et j'ai aussi tenté de faire passer dans ce one-shot ce mélange passion/admiration un peu (voire très) malsain qu'elle éprouve à l'égard Voldemort. Voilà voilà ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :)**_


End file.
